Reviviendo Recuerdos
by Nicolas9516
Summary: Brittany quien al coger un libro de su biblioteca encuentra una vieja carta escrita por Kurt hacia ella, la inspira para un reencuentro con todos, en especial con Santana...
1. Chapter 1

Primer Capítulo!

Ella estaba sentada de nuevo en su cama, sin nada que hacer en concreto, sin nada que escribir ni un poco de su inspiración... tan solo ahí sentada esperando a que algo fantástico, como todas las noches, esperaba que sucediera. Sin alguna esperanza tomo un libro de su pequeña biblioteca o bueno, lo que se puede incluir de una pequeña biblioteca de más de 327 libros... abrió la historia, cuando de forma inesperada, como una pluma, cayó al suelo un papel ya un poco desgatado pero que a Brittany le causó curiosidad.

Recogió el papel del piso y comenzó a leer:

A nuestros 3 años... Brittany

Ya se pueden contar tres hermosos y perfectos años juntos… 1095 días, 26280 horas y 1576800 minutos… cada día, cada hora y cada minuto que tiene un momento para recordar y ser feliz, muchos de ellos los construimos juntos, en tu compañía y junto a tus sonrisas, enojos, hambre y el sol contando también nuestros pensamientos, esas perfectas charlas y esos días en los que queremos ser otros… cada momento queda grabado en mi memoria y lo reproduce como si fuera la primera vez.

Eres la persona que más me ha enseñado de la vida, quien me ha ayudado a levantar y quien está ahí cuando necesito un concejo, un regaño o una lagrima compañera, eres quien me acompaño tanto en mis buenos como malos momentos de los que terminan siempre con una risa y un te lo dije, con quien peleo a veces sin razón y después de unos minutos nos dirigimos un risa en símbolo de perdón, quien está en los momentos más felices de mi vida y comparte mi felicidad, quien comprende mi sensibilidad y lloro conmigo cuando lo necesite… por todos esos momentos, instantes y ocasiones, algunas de demasiada emoción (mongolismo )y otras de tristeza o rabias, por todo eso quiero hacer un brindis de GRACIAS acompañado con un trago dulce de un ¡TE AMO!

Sé que no soy la mejor persona y que tengo muchos defectos como todos, pero el punto es ¿cómo logras entenderme? , ese punto es el que nos mantiene juntos, esa mágica esencia que logramos compartir nosotros dos sin ninguna explicación, ese perfecto e irrompible lazo que nos une a pesar de nuestras diferencias, esa explicación que no tiene nuestra amistad… esos abrazos que lo significan todo y que en ocasiones logran sanar una herida más rápido que cualquier remedio o pasta, esos concejos que vienen del corazón, aquellos que saben cómo guiar nuestro camino y la unión de dos manos en los momentos más emotivos como en nuestros momentos más decisivos… simplemente espero que nuestras manos sigan unidas aun cuando no se sientan, sentir ese calor de un fuerte abrazo aun cuando haga frio y escuchar ese concejo aun cuando este sordo… espero tener el momento de decirte hasta luego más nunca un Adiós y con una sonrisa terminar por decir: que en tu viaje siempre esté contigo toda nuestra historia!

Tanto tu como yo tenemos sueños, metas e ilusiones y de ellas sobrevivimos diariamente, son diferentes y tiene rumbos distintos… y tarde o temprano llegara el momento de separarnos, llegara ese instante de crecer y empezar a cumplir ese sueño, será el momento en que lleguemos a la luna con el viaje de una estrella, en ese instante mi pequeña poeta empezaremos a escribir nuestro propio libro y construir nuestro camino… y aun después del tiempo espero recibir una carta con una postal de Londres, una foto tuya en frente de una venta con la nieve cayendo lentamente, una taza de café caliente, un pequeño gato a tu lado con una hoja y una papel; con eso será suficiente como para decir: tanto ella como yo podemos ser felices ¿por qué? pues porque ella cumplió su sueño y al mismo tiempo el mío, pues si ella es feliz yo lo soy igualmente por ella!

Recuerda: sonríe porque al mundo le faltan muchas sonrisas y se cómo el girasol mirando siempre a lo que desea que es su sol!

Att: Someone who love dream in all moment! (Kurt)


	2. Capítulo 2

Segundo Capítulo:

Brittany no podía más que limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas, tenía las mejillas empapadas de recuerdos líquidos y otros más que le faltaban por revivir, tomo el celular y busco el número de Kurt, indiscutiblemente deseaba un reencuentro, entre ella y su mejor amigo, de esos que curan el alma y sanan las heridas; lo llamo toda la noche y el nunca respondió, así que opto por mandarle un mensaje de texto y esperar a que él le regresara la llamada.

Recostada en su cama aun pensaba en Santana, jamás dejo de pensarla, aun estando tan lejos de ella, cada una después de 3 años ya en una vida de lo que se puede llamar estable y la promesa de esperar a que el tiempo las juntara de nuevo, aquella absurda promesa que tal vez nunca se cumpliría, le dejaron irónicamente, su amor al tiempo, al cruel y despiadado tiempo. Pasaba el tiempo pensando e imaginando historias en cama, recostada mientras Morfeo la poseía y la llevaba a un sueño profundo… eran las 8 de la mañana y comenzaba a abrir los ojos, el sol intentaba traspasar su gruesa cortina de la ventana y ella peleaba contra su pereza y la voluntad para poder levantarse; después de media hora de discusión interna decidió levantarse y abrir las cortinas, entro una brisa de un aire tan puro que lo desconocía por completo, miro hacia el horizonte profundo y los arboles emanaban una paz entera, ella cerraba los ojos entre segundos para sentirlo todo, aun sin Santana, queriendo tenerla cerca y esperando a que el tiempo decidiera pronto.

Los ojos terminaban encharcados entre tanto recuerdos y el hambre quería satisfacerse ya, así que la pequeña Brittany bajo a tomar su desayuno, un gran plato de cereales con un poco de fruta y algo de jugo de naranja, tan saludable como una porrista en forma, pensaba en Kurt y tomo su celular a ver qué novedades habían, reviso la agenda y tenía 3 llamadas perdidas del chico, y un mensaje en el buzón, reviso el mensaje y era un grato saludo:

"Querida Britt, veo que necesitamos hablar y saber mucho el uno de otro, disculpa no haberte contestado a tiempo pero estaba en un evento con Blaine, espero entiendas, llámame pronto y planeemos un reencuentro de los 5 fantásticos, algo un poco improvisado de música y historias por contarnos… llámame, con cariño, Kurt."

Con un pequeño brinco decidió marcar su número de inmediato, él contesto y ella con un sincero "Te amo" saludo después de un "Hola", el emocionado respondió de la misma manera, uno de ellos con la voz un poco melancólica imploro por el reencuentro, así que todo fue planeado, los mensajes enviado a los restantes y en especial a Santana, Ella moría por verla y Kurt como cualquier cupido, quería juntarlas de nuevo, no siendo más ya 15 días eran la cuenta regresiva para dicha odisea.

Ya los días habían comenzado a pasar y solo faltaban 8, Brittany cada vez más ansiosa en verla, de imaginar cómo sería volver a verla, no tenía otro deseo más que un abrazo y algunas palabras sinceras, Kurt la llamaba todos los días y era su soporte ante la felicidad que la invadía por momentos y recuerdos vagos; él retomaba el papel que había dejado descuidado por unos años, los mismo en los que le escribió a ella, entonces así en 8 días ellos dos fortalecieron de nuevo su amistad.

Así los días pasaban, entre llamadas y recuerdos, Brittany pensando en Santana y Santana ¿Pensando en quién? Eso era lo más inquietante de todo, lo que a Britt le recorría la mente ¿Tiene a alguien más? ¿Está casada? ¿Hijos? ¿Con quién si no es conmigo?, eso entre otro sin fin de preguntas pero entre esas la más importante: ¿Aun me ama como yo a ella? Aquella primordial que estaría a descubrir a un día de espera ya, solo faltaba un último día para el reencuentro de todos.

Entonces Brittany perfecta como siempre, con su rubio cabello y unos crespos al final, un poco rojo los labios pero no al extremo, unas sombras suaves con un poco de café al final de parpado, a eso de lo adecuado en el maquillaje, un vestido largo y rojo que combinaba con sus labios, un pequeño bolso negro para el contraste al igual que sus tacones, de estatura promedio y con los sentimientos revueltos tomaba el taxi hacia la cena del reencuentro, a verlos a todo y en especial a ella; en medio del recorrido le llega un texto al celular, lo lee:

"Ansiosa por verte y lista en la espera ya con algunos, espero no estés de rojo, sabes que me gusta, Con cariño, Santana"

Así con el corazón a millones de segundos y la piel un poco de gallina, baja del taxi nuestra querida Brittany y se dispone a entrar a la cena de 5, esperando encontrar todo lo que dejo hace ya un tiempo.


End file.
